


The Test Results

by LiptonTea



Series: 8 days of Maybe [3]
Category: Taste of Infidelity (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Descriptions of mental and emotional abuse, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiptonTea/pseuds/LiptonTea
Summary: Ailey loves the married life with Justin
Relationships: Ailey Rane/Justin Blake
Series: 8 days of Maybe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012695





	The Test Results

When Ailey dated Ed, she thought there was something wrong with her. She hated how things were between them. At the beginning, he was the best. He was sweet, considerate, just the perfect boyfriend. She thought it was ok After five years since their broken engagement, she still wonders when did it all change. It had to be gradual; it always is, but it still shocks her she was _that_ easy to control. Maybe she shouldn’t be so hard on herself, though. 

He was persuasive, and looking back on their time together, he gaslit her too many times to count. There were many times he would do things he was at fault for. The most frequent was when he would ignore her for days because she didn’t do exactly what he wanted. The worst might’ve been when he purposely put her in a dangerous situation and insisted she was at fault. 

Hell, she still forgets what happened in her relationship with Ed wasn’t normal. If she’s exhausted from work or tired, Justin takes care of her. He doesn’t tell her to stop acting like a dramatic little girl. If she doesn’t want to have sex, he respects that. He doesn’t try to guilt her into letting him fuck her. If they were to have an argument, he doesn’t force or manipulate her into apologizing. They worked it out like mature adults.

She _shouldn’t_ be this charmed, but she is, and she loves it. She loves the life she has with Justin. She loves waking up in his embrace. It’s so warm and gentle. He smells like cinnamon and pumpkin pie. (His typical scent is more masculine, but during the fall and winter seasons, he always volunteers to go shopping with her. What she gets, he tries to replicate). She never tires of them, even after their honeymoon phase.

She loves making food with him. For some days, it’s so fun. There’s always a mess on those days. Sometimes by her occasional slips or the food fights that occurred. Either way, Justin always ends up teasing her. No matter how much she pretends to be annoyed, they both know she’s kidding. 

Then there are the days where it’s quiet. They don’t talk, they just make food while enjoying each other’s company. These days are more rare, and maybe that’s the reason she enjoys them so much. It allows her to reflect on her life, on how her luck suddenly improved. 

She really loves him. So much so she wants to live the rest of her life with him. She wants to raise a family with him. It’s not a distant dream. That’s because they’ve been talking about pregnancy. In fact, they’ve been trying to kids for about a year.

That’s why when Ailey takes the test she’s overjoyed. The results said positive. She blinks and then does it again. For extra measures, she even pinches herself. 

“Ow!” So she isn’t dreaming. Oh. _Oh_. 

Wanting to keep some of her cool, she strides out of the bathroom and towards Justin who’s on the couch watching god knows what, and pulls him into a kiss. 

“You’re affectionate today,” he remarks.

No matter how hard she tries, the smile on Ailey’s face shows. “We’re having a baby!” There’s an embarrassing voice crack, but she doesn’t care. She’s too happy.

Justin quickly reacts. He pulls her into an embrace and murmurs things into her hair. “You’re going to be an amazing mom.” 

“Just like you’ll make an amazing father.” 

For a while, that’s how they stayed. Not moving an inch, enjoying each other’s touch, whispering excitedly about their future.

She doubts parenthood will be easy. Knowing them, they’ll probably going to fuck up along the way, but if one person messes up, the other will help them fix the mistake. That’s the life she’ll be living. She’s sure of it. 


End file.
